A new world
by ssj spud
Summary: In another battle with Gannon Link pursues him into another Dimension. Ours. now a new hero must arise t help Link fight Gannon and Defeat him,(note still under work please enjoy what is here)
1. Default Chapter

ZELDA FAN FIC  
  
Note: I did not create the Zelda series but I wish did.  
  
Part 1: the castle  
  
Link sprinted up the stairs, his sword held tightly in his hand, his shield strapped to his other arm, his equipment ready, he continued to ascend the spiral staircase, the staircase to Gannon.  
  
He glanced out of the small windows cut in stone of Gannon's tower. He was high up. That meant was closer, closer to Gannon and Zelda. Link reached a plateau with a huge wooden door in front of him, in about 100 metres. A huge horned skull embossed on the door. Link sussed out the area,  
  
"Something is not right here" he stepped forward  
  
"It's too quiet, Gannon's not to bright but he wouldn't leave himself unguarded like this". Just then a small stone fell from the ceiling Link looked up small creatures we scaling the wall. The creatures dropped from the ceiling. They were small and black they seemed devoid of features. They them made a small wailing sound and began to change to soldiers.  
  
"Knew it" Link said to him self, a small smirk spread across his face. It had been 7 years since his last battle with Gannon and about 6 years since he had to save the oracle of ages and the oracle of seasons. And still 6 years after he saved the world of Termina. He had not fought in that time he had just trained. So this was going to be fun.  
  
"Ready then boys" Link exclaimed with a hint of laughter in his voice. He readied his sword the creatures had fully formed.  
  
"GO!"  
  
Link dove toward a soldier and slashed through him with his sword. He flicked his sword fully through his enemy and sliced through another. He slid his bladed boomerang out of his belt and threw it toward a small group of enemies. He continued to fight more soldiers. He finished killing one of them then spun round to catch his boomerang. He grabbed it and placed it back in his belt while he executed a roundhouse kick to an enemy. He focused him self and executed a spinning blade attack taking down about 5 enemies who had circled him, foolish mistake. He stopped one soldier was left he clutched his bow and arrow.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did there" the soldier snarled.  
  
"Am I?" Link asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yes you are" the soldier aimed and fired an arrow at Link. He raised his shield and ran toward the soldier. The arrow bounced off the shield harmlessly and Link stopped in front of the soldier. He looked into the scared eyes of the soldier. He looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Gotta meet your boss, he should be with you guys soon so prepare your selves" Link thrust his sword his sword through the soldier and withdrew it. He stood up all the bodies turned back to black creatures and leaped to the ceiling. They caused a small tremor. Some more stones fell down and so did a small chest. Link broke it open. Inside a huge key lay. He picked the key up and opened the door. He looked through the door a small staircase and a door. He had suffered no injures in the last battle. He stopped to rearrange his self. When he was done he prepared him self. And sprinted up the stairs to Gannon.  
  
  
  
Part 2: portal  
  
Link stood ready at the top of the stairs the door to Gannon. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, then kicked the door down is hung and then fell from its hinges. Gannon stood there ready looking at Link. Zelda was chained to a wall a gag in her mouth, tears had been streaming down her face, Link saw this and turned to Gannon.  
  
"Gannon you are going down this time"  
  
Gannon smirked at Link.  
  
"Am I?" Gannon retorted, Link's grip on his sword tightened  
  
"Ah the master sword is back in your possession, not that it is going to help you" Gannon said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Enough talk" Link dashed toward Gannon. He brought his sword crashing toward Gannon. He jumped back and his own sword materialised and collided with Link's.  
  
"Ready for this Link"  
  
"You better believe it Gannon"  
  
The continued to fight the swords crashing and smashing against each other. Link spun round and brought his sword down at Gannon. He deflected it effortlessly; he then drew his hand back and fired of a small fireball toward Link. He ducked behind his mirror shield the blast was deflected of the shield and sent flying back at Gannon. Gannon did not dodge it; it hit him sending him flying back. He crashed through the wall with a solid thud he sat dazed in a small hole made by his own body. Link slid his sword in his sheath, and unsheathed his Hookshot. He fired it at the wall above Gannon and made a small jump in the air. He hit the hook shots recall button. It pulled him toward the wall as he extended his legs and sent both feet flying into Gannon's stomach. He gasped for air as Link removed his hookshot and put it back on his belt then back flipped, and while in mid air unsheathed his sword and prepared for Gannon. Gannon stood up and shook the dust of his body and raised his hand to his head. And shook his head. He moaned out in pain then composed himself.  
  
"You put up a good fight Link" Gannon exclaimed, Link tightened his grip on the Master sword and look at Gannon, Link was awaiting any tricks or treat that he had in store.  
  
"But not good enough" Gannon shouted he stretched out his palm in front of him. And fired a small black orb from it. It hit Link at a tremendous speed.  
  
"unghhhhhhh" Link moaned in pain as the blast sent him reeling it began to smother him in a strange black goop. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gannon pull Zelda from the wall, he slung her over his shoulder, Gannon raised his palm again and shouted an incantation. A large blue circle appeared in front of Gannon. It was a Portal! Gannon hurried through the Portal with Zelda in tow. As Gannon went through the goo disintegrated. Link stood up and ran through the portal.  
  
"Gannon I'm coming"  
  
Part 3 a New World.  
  
Link flew through what seemed like a long bright blue tunnel. He had no control of his direction. He just let the portal take him were he needed to go. He would let it take him to Gannon. He caught a glimpse of Gannon in the distance he was gliding through the tunnel himself with Zelda still slung over his shoulder. Link drew a bottle full of red liquid from his tunic and drank it. The drink revitalised him. He put the bottle away and drew his sword. He held it by his side. Link began to pick up speed, an opening appeared in front of Gannon, Gannon hopped through it, Link followed suit. Link saw Gannon land on solid ground and sprint away Zelda now under his arm. Link hopped through the opening. He prepared to chase Gannon but a strange noise drew his attention, he turned to his left and saw to huge bright lights in front of him approaching him at a speed. The lights hit him and he blacked out.  
  
Link opened his eyes and stared out he saw a concrete ceiling. He sat up a sharp pain shot through his leg. He grabbed it and screamed out in pain.  
  
"You buddy you ok in there" Link looked at a wooden door that swung open, a young man about Links age walked through the door he was tall well built very musically, he had short dark hair He wore a vest top and a pair of faded denim jeans. His face was quite handsome yet showed to Link the face of a warrior.  
  
" Hey dude how are you feeling" Link reached for his sword but fund nothing.  
  
"Why have you done with my weapons, who are you, where am I, where Gannon," Link began to ramble on a million thoughts were going through his brain.  
  
"You hold it buddy" the stranger shouted.  
  
"Ok lets try again" he said, "my name is… I found you knocked out on the road you had been hit by a car…"  
  
"Car?" link muttered to him  
  
"So I brought you back here and patched ya up." 


	2. this aint really a "chapter just a bit m...

Zelda fanfic part 2  
  
  
  
"Ok lets try again" he said, "my name is Valour or that is what people call me any way, I found you knocked out on the road you had been hit by a car…"  
  
"Car?" link muttered to him  
  
"So I brought you back here and patched ya up."  
  
"And my weapons" Link asked still dazed "Where are they"  
  
"There somewhere safe here in my humble abode" at this Link looked around it was a pretty small and bare room. Bear grey concrete walls a few bare bulbs are hung down and a few strip bulbs accompanying them. Link was sitting on a small futon style-sleeping mat. There was a huge wardrobe near Link and a few lamps and candles on a chest of drawers. There was a huge window near link it was dark outside. The wailing crescendo of police sirens and screams echoed through the air. Link looked at Valour.  
  
"Where am I like what year which world city what" Link asked quietly  
  
"Well…uh… ok" Valour looked puzzled "Er well it is the year 2002, you are in New York City, and earth" Valour exclaimed apprehensively.  
  
"It makes no sense" Link muttered "no sense at all"  
  
"Hey buddy" Valour turned to Link "what is your name any way, if I am gonna let you stay here I wanna know your name"  
  
"Link" Link looked up at Valour "Just Link" Valour smiled and outstretched his hand  
  
"Well just call me Valour" they both shook hands Link felt a strange feeling about Valour, a strong warrior like feeling. It felt like he was shaking hands with himself.  
  
"Yeah well get your rest that leg should be fixed by Wednesday, so three days to go" Valour stood up "if you need anything just holler and I'll be there" Valour began to walk out of the door.  
  
" Wait Valour" Valour turned to Link  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" I know a easier way to heal me" Link revealed "if you go to my weapons and get a small blue instrument, bring it to me and I will do the rest" Valour looked at him in a peculiar way.  
  
"Ok" Valour left the room and appeared a few minutes later with the ocarina in his hand. He tossed it to Link. Link caught it and placed it to his mouth. He began to play a song. The song of healing. Links leg began to glow, a small snapping sound was heard and link finished playing. He put the ocarina down smirked and hand flipped back onto his feet.  
  
"Wow" Valour looked on in disbelief.  
  
"Can I go now" Link asked  
  
"No" Valour exclaimed, "you will need my help"  
  
"Yeah right" link retorted "you're not strong enough"  
  
"Oh now that was a mistake Link" Valour opened up a drawer and removed two wooden swords.  
  
"I guessed you're a swords man Link" Valour tossed a Sword to Link,  
  
"Well so am I, lets go show me what you got"  
  
Both warriors took up a fighting stance and prepare to fight.  
  
"Ok then let's go" Link said with a smirk. Then both of them were engaged in combat. 


	3. chapter three

Zelda fan fic part three  
  
Unlikely partners  
  
Valour and Link continued to fight the solid thud form the wooden swords echoed thorough out the room. They continued each one demonstrating impressive skill. Link pressed forward launching an all out blurry of sword attacks. Valour somehow blocked each one, and retaliated with his own. Both warriors thrust their swords at each other both hitting each other; they stood and stared into each other's eyes. "Having fun link" valour asked " Yeah its ok" Link replied " but now see what I can do" He leapt back form valour bye only a step, and powered up his spin attack. He executed the attack Valour leapt up over the spin and ad the apex of his leap tossed his sword at links. Both collided and were sent reeling to other parts of the room. Valour landed skilfully and stared at link, " You any good at hand to hand buddy" He asked " I've thrown a few punches" Link took a fighting stance "Now this is what I like" Valour said as he resumed his own stance Link threw a punch toward Valour, he grabbed Link's fist and placed a powerful boot to his stomach, and sliding underneath him, draped links arm over his shoulder and flipped him over hard on his back. Link landed hard on the grind and groaned Valour looked down on him and smiled. "So am I strong enough for ya buddy" Link looked up and groaned again. " I misjudged you" link replied climbing to his feet " Damn right you miss judged me" valour replied The two warriors looked at each other, "So maybe you could help" Link replied " but you will need to know all about whets going on with this" "Ok then let's go" And with that both men sat down and began to figure out what was going on, and how to stop Gannondorf. 


End file.
